legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra
The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra is the 39th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge The last great queen of Egypt and the most beautiful woman in the world was Cleopatra. Being a social climber, she decided to move to Rome and marry its ruler Mark Antony, so she packed her golden barge and crossed the Mediterranean. As she drew up in front of Mark Antony he gasped, partly because she was so beautiful and partly because when she extended her arm, her golden snake bracelet slipped off into the river. "Esmeralda," She muttered to her hand maid. "You forgot to close the clasp now dive for it! She pushed the unlucky Esmeralda overboard then turned and smiled at Antony. "Just a little bobble, no big deal." "I will buy you a thousand new ones." Declared Antony who was already in love together they sailed off into history leaving poor Esmeralda treading water and waving the snake bracelet in the air. "Come back!" She shouted but they never did so Esmeralda swam ashore and sold the bracelet for a return trip to Egypt. Temple Games Cleopatra's Needle (Obelisk) In Egypt, there's a monument called Cleopatra's Needle, which looks something like the obelisk before each player. Here, Robert and Joshua had to thread it. Starting at the base, they had to stick it to their shirts, and drop the thread through and then climb back down and thread it through the eye on the floor. After that, they had to repeat the process. The first player to thread both eyes twice or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players managed to thread both of their eyes once, but Robert was further along in 60 seconds, awarding him a half pendant of life. Great Pyramid (Water Ramp) By Cleopatra's time, the great pyramid was already one of the seven wonders of the ancient world, but it also needed a little restoring. Tracy and Samantha were seated at the base of the pyramid with a block behind them. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push the block to the top of the pyramid, drop it off, slide back down, and repeat the process with the next two blocks. The player with all three blocks at the top of the pyramid or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players placed their first blocks at the top and worked their way up with their second ones, but Samantha was further along in 60 seconds, awarding her a half pendant of life. Gifts of Antony (Bungee Soap Line) According to legend, Cleopatra crossed the Mediterranean with a barge full of gifts. Here, both teams had to do the same, but without the golden barge. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to grab a gift, put it on his helmet, and pull himself towards his partner in the center. When he and his partner met, she had to grab the gift, slide back to her starting point, place the gift in her basket, and both players had to repeat the process. The team with most gifts across the Mediterranean won. The Silver Snakes beat the Orange Iguanas 6-4, sending the Silver Snakes to Olmec's temple with 1½ pendants. Temple Run This was one of the most exciting temple runs of the first season. The frontrunner, Robert, was without a doubt one of the fastest contestants in the game. He made it all the way to the Treasury of Golden Orbs (his fifth room) in thirty-five seconds, where he was taken out. His partner was not quite as fast, but she still fared quite well through the rooms. When she entered the Observatory, she decided to force open the bar blocking the passage to the Treasury, but she soon realized that the Treasury's side door remained locked. She retreated back, climbed down the ladder to the Room of Fallen Columns, and then made her way across the rooms until she grabbed the bracelet with 1:01 to go. She took a rather strange route out of the temple, but it was still fast enough to win with a third of a minute to go. Watch Episode Trivia *This was the final Silver Snake Run of Season 1. *This is the final Season 1 winning episode. *Despite retrieving the artifact, the door that connects the Room of the Golden Orbs and the Observatory remains locked. *Coincidentally, it is the Silver Snakes who managed to snatch the Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra. Both the team and the artifact have something to do with "Snakes". Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Layout IX Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First